Falling For You
by BreathingToHope
Summary: a Miroku/Sango oneshot. Sango thinks about her relationship with our favorite perverted monk.


Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the characters used in this story. It'd be great if I did though. ;-) And I also have no connections to the song Falling For You by Jem. That is all.

Summary: oneshot . Sango thinks over the relationship she has with a certain monk with roving hand.

Falling For You

A soft breeze caresses her cheek while her deep brown hair waves as the air wraps its invisible arms around her entire being. The calm on this bright day soothes her to her core. The grass shines bright green under the sun. The trees rustle, keeping time with the melodic wind. Her own kimono picks up the harmony of the natural song.

Sango sits, her feet tucked away beneath the rest of her, in a clearing, not far from an old well, a well her friends often travel through. Her thoughts concentrate on Kagome and Inuyasha and their odd relationship. _How can she stay with him, after all the times he's hurt her by seeing Kikyo? _Sango thinks to herself._ It must kill Kagome every time he sneaks away. If anyone were to do that to me, they'd be gone in a heartbeat… unless… he wouldn't do that. Not even he is that sick. Right?_

Her thoughts stray away from the well. She could no longer feel that gentle breeze, hear nature's song. Her attention can not be moved from what dwells in her mind: Miroku.

Her mind is stuck on what she fears most. The pain of losing a loved one is horrible as it is; the loss of more is unbearable. Sango knows this all too much. And to know Miroku's wind tunnel could easily open just far enough one day and--No. She cannot think that way. She will not think it.

It's hard enough watching him, village after village, grope out a young maiden and ask her that damned question. If only she could hit him hard enough to knock some sense into his perverted brain. Oh, what a sweet day that would be…

_Said there'd be no going back _

_Promised myself I'd never be that sad _

_Maybe that's why you've come along _

_To show me, it's not always bad_

And yet, even though he is, by far, the most perverted monk she's ever met, he is _her_ perverted monk. He did promise her that much. Give or take, he never promised he'd be true to her once they were married, he still asked _her_ to bear his children (one thing he'd never done before), to be his _wife_. That is enough hope, right?

_Coz I can feel it, baby _

_I feel like I'm falling for you _

_But I'm scared to, let go _

_I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so _

Sango's mind trails further down the beaten path as she lays down on the soft grass, the blades tickling her skin ever so slightly. _What if?_, she wonders. _What if _he_ were to find someone else? How could I stand to look at him the same way I do now?_

_It's true I've become a skeptic _

_How many couples really love _

_Just wish I had a crystal ball _

_To show me, if it's worth it all_

It is easy enough to say she loves him. They have already been through much more than any normal couple usually go through. (Then again, neither of them are very normal; Sango being a demon slayer of all things, and Miroku being a monk whose religion sometimes seems to consist more of worshipping blessed bodies of women than it does worshipping Buddha.) And she knows the way her heart seems to flutter like a butterfly's wings as it takes off with flight is nothing to brush off; she's never known her heart to do such a thing when she hears anyone else's voice, sees anyone else, breathes in anyone else. She has come to terms with that, though she'd much rather Miroku not be such a hentai. She realizes that is only a part of him, something that will never go away. Ever.

_It wouldn't hurt to try to wean him away from other women and stay with me. _She looks longingly at the cerulean sky. Why does he have to have that 'cursed hand'? What good does it do him in the long run? All he ever gets now is a bruised cheek.

_Yeah I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you _

_But I'm scared to, let go _

_I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so _

_Yeah I can feel it, baby _

_I feel like I'm falling for you _

_But I'm scared to, let go _

_I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so_

Sango can not help feeling heartache over his groping. She feels the pieces of her heart breaking off and floating down into a bottomless pit of misery every time he feels up some unsuspecting girl. Tears push at her eyelids, fighting to break the barrier and cascade down her cheeks. If Miroku could only see how hurt she is before her anger takes its façade when he touches a young maiden (sometimes a widowed maiden). Maybe then he would stop his attempt at finding a woman to bear his heir when he already found one in Sango.

Or maybe that is just the problem. Sango. She isn't a dainty woman who needs protection from someone else; she can handle herself well when in trouble. Her calloused hands prove her hard earned work as a demon slayer. Miroku does seem to wander around the more… frail… women. Could it be that he doesn't want a wife like Sango? It is possible that he would prefer a wife that would make him feel needed. It would be nice to know if that is the problem.

_And I've got to be sure _

_Coz it's been so long _

_And I cannot take the pain again _

_If it all goes wrong_

Sango's hopes dwindle as her fear of losing Miroku sweeps over her in a chill. She raises herself up to sitting again as she realizes it is getting darker, the beautiful blue sky now a fading orange losing to the stars. She wipes her tear-stained cheeks, trying to rid any evidence of her crying.

_Coz I can feel it, baby _

_I feel like I'm falling for you _

_But I'm scared to, let go _

_I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so _

_Yeah I can feel it, baby _

_I feel like I'm falling for you _

_But I'm scared to, let go _

_I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so_

"Sango! There you are!"

She turns to see Miroku walking toward her. Her heart skips its usual beat.

"Kagome's prepared dinner for us all. I thought I would come escort you back to the village," he says. His violet eyes penetrate Sango's very soul without even realizing it.

She stands as he closes the distance between them. "Thank you, Houshi. That's very considerate of you."

"Anything for you, dear Sango, anything." And with that, his infamous hand finds its favorite spot on her behind. Her hand connects precisely with his left cheek with a _crack!_

_I want you so much _

_I need you so much _

_I want you so much _

_I need you so much _

_believe me my love _

_believe me my love_

As she turns to walk back to the village, she steals a look a Miroku. He is holding his cheek, a slight grin on his face as he watches her. Their eyes connect, and for a brief moment, they seem to tell each other everything.

_To hell with not knowing what will happen. As long as I have him now, I can be happy. Knowing he's mine for a while is all I really need._

Sango slowly starts to the village, Miroku stepping next to her the entire time. The pair walk back not saying a word, after all, it was all said when they looked at each other.

THE END

There you have it! My first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you want.


End file.
